Kutukan?
by Neriyura
Summary: Sakura 'tidak sengaja' mengutuk Naruto, katanya. Friendship! NaruSaku. Slight NaruHina. #DrabbleFI2019


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"NARUTO GAWAAATTT!"

Suara yang volumenya bisa menyaingi ledakan tabung gas tiga kiloan disertai dengan suara gedebak-gedebuk dari arah lantai atas rumah menjadi penyambut sang empunya nama yang diteriakkan ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Naruto sempat kaget sebenarnya, namun ketika ia sudah bisa memastikan siapa yang bertanggung jawab sebagai sumber keributan, ia menghiraukannya dan dengan tenang melepaskan sepatunya.

Ya, ia tahu bahwa sang empunya suara itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin selain tetangga yang dengan terpaksa menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu. Mereka sudah bersama sedari bayi, jadi Naruto paham betul bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu memang suka _overreacting_ terhadap segala sesuatu. Mau seribut atau sepanik apapun Sakura, itu tidak akan apa-apa.

Ketika Naruto membalikkan badan setelah selesai melepas sepatu, ia jadi kaget betulan melihat Sakura dengan napas yang terputus-putus sudah ada di hadapannya.

Wajah merah padam, hidung kembang-kempis seirama dengan pergerakan paru-paru yang berusaha menormalkan kembali irama napas, dan tangan kiri yang disenderkan pada dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, Sakura persis seperti orang yang sudah berlari_ sprint_ dua putaran penuh.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Sakura berusaha bicara "Ga—hah—wat—Naru—hah—toh."

Naruto menepuk pelan bahu gadis berambut merah muda itu "Tenang, Sakura!" ujarnya berusaha menenangkan, walaupun wajahnya masih datar tidak menanggapi serius 'gawat' yang Sakura sebutkan. "Ayo tarik napas dalam, tahan, lalu buang—"

Sakura yang awalnya mau-mau saja mengikuti instruksi, terjentik juga kesadarannya. "Kau pikir aku mau melahirkan apa?"

Naruto menyengir kuda "Tapi kau menurut juga."

"Y-ya itu kan … ah _mou_, sudahlah ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Apa?"

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura kembali berusaha berkata "Aku … salah merapalkan mantera."

"Hah? Mantera?"

"Iya mantera."

"…"

"…"

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah pulang sana."

Naruto berniat pergi ke kamarnya ketika Sakura kembali menarik bahunya "Dengarkan dulu Naruto!"

Naruto merotasikan bola matanya malas "Ya sudah, terus kenapa kalau kau salah merapalkan mantera? Apa akan ada bencana yang bisa melenyapkan umat manusia? Tidak, kan?"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya, lalu dengan ujung jari telunjuk yang asyik mengusap-usap pipinya, ia menjawab "Y-ya tidak sih, tidak akan ada yang lenyap—" Sakura kembali menatap lawan bicara "—termasuk status jomblomu."

"Hah?"

.

.

"Jadi apa hubungannya salah manteramu dengan status jombloku?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia berhasil menarik Sakura ke kamarnya karena ia tidak mau ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur mendengar pembicaraan absurd mereka.

Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya "Jadi, awalnya aku ingin memasangkan dua aktor favoritku, agar mereka jadi pasangan,"

"Untuk apa kau memasangkan dua aktor favorit?"

"Karena melihat dua orang _ikemen_ saling mencintai itu rasanya … _kyaaa_"

"…"

"…"

"Aahh umm oke," respon pemuda pirang itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa kefujoshian Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam level 'gawat'. "Ah yang lebih penting, apa hubungannya salah manteramu denganku?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Jadi waktu aku merapalkan mantera untuk mereka, ternyata ada rambutmu yang menyangkut di dalam buku yang aku pakai untuk membuat mantera. Lalu—"

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa ada rambutku di sana?"

"Karena kau memijam buku itu kemarin."

"Meminjam buku—" Naruto berusaha mengingat, "—Ah, bukannya itu buku PR-mu?"

"Tepat sekali—" Sakura membuat pose gadis _moe_ dalam anime "—Tehe."

"Bukan 'tehe' kampret" Naruto melayangkan jitakan cantiknya pada dahi gadis di hadapannya "Kau membuat mantera kutukan di dalam buku PR? _Seriously?_ Seram sekali kau."

"Itu bukan kutukan," protes Sakura "yang lebih penting, karena aku sudah salah baca mantera, makanya kau harus mencium seseorang dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kalau tidak, kau akan _jomblo_ seumur hidup"

Naruto mengubah posisi lalu menatap lawan bicara dengan wajah yang serius "Mencium seseorang?"

Sakura balas menatap Naruto "Ya."

"Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?"

"Ya."

"Kalau tidak aku akan jomblo seumur hidup?"

"Iyaps."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Raut serius yang ditampilkan pemuda pirang itu pudar begitu saja tergantikan oleh wajah malasnya. "_Ba—ka!_ Sudah pulang sana!"

"Aku serius Naruto!"

"Aku juga serius," timpal Naruto datar yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau akan jomblo seumur hidup kalau kau tidak mencium seseorang, loh!"

Menghela napas lelah, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang aku cium. Bagaimana?"

"Najis!" Jawab Sakura cepat tanpa pikir panjang "Kau kan menyukai Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak menciumnya saja?"

"Kau mau aku digampar bolak-balik?"

"Ya tidak juga, lagipula, kalau kau mencium orang itu, maka orang itu akan mencintaimu selama tiga hari. Nah jadi kalaupun memang kau menerapkannya pada Hinata, aku jamin ia tidak akan menggamparmu. Kau menyukainya, kan? Ini kesempatan bagus Naruto. Jadi sekali mendayung dua pulau terlewati."

"Ya aku memang menyukainya, sih. Tapi aku tidak ingin dicintai dengan cara seperti itu. Aku ingin ia membalas cintaku dengan tulus, bukan karena dikutuk."

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya "Naruto, kau tahu cermin? Benda itu berguna sekali loh, jadi coba gunakan sekali-kali!"

"Haruno-san," Naruto kembali menatapnya serius "entah kenapa aku ingin menyumpal mulutmu dengan cabe. Oh tapi percuma saja ya karena mulutmu jauh lebih pedas."

Sakura terkekeh, Naruto semakin keki.

"Jadi, mau dicoba?"

.

.

.

Meskipun awalnya enggan, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti apa kata Sakura. Karena, ia enggan mengakui sebenarnya tapi kiprah Sakura di dunia ke-paranormal-an bisa dibilang panjang. Gadis itu sudah belajar (secara otodidak) tentang ilmu perdukunan sejak ia masuk SMP, entah dapat ilham dari mana.

Tapi yang Naruto ingat, dari sekian—ah ratusan mantera yang Sakura praktekan, ada satu mantera yang berhasil. Sakura pernah merapalkan mantera supaya teman sekelasnya, Sasuke, bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia berhasil, sampai-sampai sekarangpun Sasuke nempel dengan temannya itu.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, berada tepat di hadapan pujaan hatinya dengan jantung yang seakan terkena aritmia. Meskipun masih percaya tidak percaya, tapi tidak salahnya dicoba. _You'll never know if you're tried._

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara merdu Hinata membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ujung sepatu mendongak, dan saat itu juga ia merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat pujaan hatinya yang kebingungan dengan manisnya memiringkan kepalanya.

_Anjir! Kawaii!_

Naruto tidak kuat mama …

Apa Naruto pulang saja?

Tapi tidak, ia harus melakukannya.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu menghela napas panjang setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh sisi pengecutnya. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, dan tangan yang mengepal ia menghampiri Hinata yang berjarak satu meter di depannya.

Sebelum tekadnya hilang, dengan gemetar tangan kirinya memegang bahu Hinata dan tangan kanannya memegang belakang leher gadis itu, dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

DUAGHHH

"Naruto-kun, _baka_!"

Ah, Naruto kena tonjok juga.

Ketika wajahnya dengan terpaksa melihat kesamping akibat dari layangan kepalan tangan Hinata yang ternyata punya tenaga kuda, ia sekilas melihat Sakura yang sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, gestur maaf.

.

.

Sakura, kampret!


End file.
